Type-23 Stealth Drone
Overview The Type-23 Stealth Drone was a independently thinking attack bot that could be used for assassination missions. Using the same formula used to create smart AIs, Type-23s were engineered to be able to think for themselves and accomplish missions alone while still being fully loyal to the UNSC. The Type-23, nicknamed the Ripper, was not as intelligent as “smart” AIs, or even “dumb” AIs, but were still deadly efficient. The Type-23 was used for assassination missions, and used a variety of tools to eliminate targets quickly, quietly, and cleanly. The Type-23 features two offensive weapons as standard (though it can be outfitted with more), designed with stealth in mind. Keeping the hyper-advanced nature of the bot in mind, it carries a lightweight but strong metal blade with a thin blue sheath of plasma over it. In addition, it carried a small 12mm machine gun, which had an ammo supply integrated into the bot itself, and which was silenced. The Type-23 could use this to eliminate anything from several dozen hostiles near it, to a single target at several kilometers. The bots would also commonly be outfitted with sniper rifles or rocket launchers, or other specialized weaponry, for different missions. The Type-23 was also equipped in other ways to be an excellent killer. It could track targets using its complex suite of sensors, including thermal, motion, biosigns, motion, chemical mixtures from the air, and standard video. It featured a titanium A skeleton and titanium B armor , which gained it a reputation or being nearly indestructible. The type-23 could operate with all of its external armor damaged, and its control systems were not just fortified to resist standard light weapons, but also to resist EMP. Reports of Type-23s surviving high explosives and tank shells were common, due to the strength of the plates, and rumors that the bots could survive being on the fringes of small nuclear weapons persisted with those who knew of its existence, though these rumors were never substantiated. The Type-23 was programmed by top ONI Section 0 specialists, and they consulted with SPARTAN-144, ONIs private enforcer, on internal tactics. Though the SPARTAN never served on a mission with one of the drones, many of his tactics and strategies were incorporated in it. Some believed that the thought algorithms for the drones were based off 144’s as well, like the creation of the AI Cortana from the cloned brain of Dr. Catherine Halsey, though this was false. The Ripper was able to operate in a variety of environments, such as deserts, tundra, forests, oceans, and even the vacuum of space. It was equipped with shielding similar to the Mjolnir Mk. 5, bolstering its already incredible defenses. Power was supplied by a small fusion generator inside it, similar to those employed in Mjolnir armor suits. The Type-23 boasted strength on par with Mjolnir armor, and, at top speed, could run up to 60 kilometers and hour. Finally, in addition to all these features, some select Type-23s were equipped with photo reactive panels. History The origins of the Type-23 lie in the reconstruction after the Great War. To bolster the economy, the UNSC, on loans of its own from the fledgling Sangheili government, began giving out loans and handouts, hoping that a massive stimulus package would allow businesses to continue to operate and consumers to continue to buy. In addition to this, with the help of the Sangheili, the UNSC began a program to terraform glassed worlds, and swamped with other duties, handed over control of the project to private corporations. Unfortunately, this was a recipe for disaster. Corrupt businessmen, fake corporations, and thieving swindlers soon dominated the market, swallowing up funds designed to keep the economy alive and threatening the stability of the government. With few programs in place capable of carrying out what was needed—assassination of select individuals—the UNSC turned to ONI, and ONI turned to its most secretive division, ONI Section 0 Section 0 had a long history of black operations, but its current selection of operatives, which was quite limited, was unable to handle the massive amount of assignments that needed to be carried out. So, while the limited groups of operatives tried desperately to do as much as possible before the inevitable economic collapse, Section 0 officers set to work creating a drone that could help them in their duties. Under direction from a team of highly skilled programmers, armorers, weaponizers, and cutting edge AI experts, coupled with advice from agents in the field, Section 0 set to work designing, testing, improving, and implementing the drone was known to a select few inside ONI as Project: RIPPER. Section 0 paid little attention to cost, and using secret funds, designed the bot from the ground up. They used only the best technology and materials, making the bot second only to SPARTAN-IIs in killing power. When designs were finished, ONI set to work building the drones. Quirks had to be worked out during construction however, and the bots, which began construction in 2553, were not finished until late 2555. Many in ONI feared that time was running out to save the plummeting economy, and it was well known that human internal peace, which was due to the UNSC, would almost certainly be destroyed if the economy worsened enough to threat a revolt and toppling of the UNSC and UEG. Civil war was a constant fear. Damaging the project further was a lack of funding. Through the project had began with plenty of money, design had drained the pool more than projected, and with funds drying up, there was only enough cR left over to produce seven of the hunter killers. Those seven were under final prep when the director of ONI Section 0 decided on a solution to the funding problems. He reasoned that they would eliminate the most wealthy of those spreading the corruption, and with typical black operation style, repurpose their fortunes to build more Type-23s. With the help of the Type-23s, along with other agents, money soon flowed into Section 0, and it commissioned 50 new drones to be built, which would more than double the amount of operatives Section 0 could deploy. Before the order was finalized however, the leaders of the division waited to see how effective the models already in the field really were. They quickly got their answer, and were most pleased. The Type-23s performed exceptionally well in the field, and only the most highly skilled of the ONI Section 0 operatives were able to compete with them. The kidnapped SPARTAN-II turned private enforcer SPARTAN-144 was quoted praising the machine, with enthusiasm he rarely, if ever, showed. Within days of the first reports, Section 0 pushed through their order and waited as the 50 new Type-23s were created. For this job, Section 0 turned to a small subsection of Misriah known for excellence and secrecy, which would be able to quickly fulfill the large and complicated order. As quickly as the drones came in, they were deployed. As more were deployed, Section 0 absorbed even more funds, and began long-term production, aiming to produce spare parts for models already in service, along with ten new models a year. All remaining project funds were devoted to long term research and development. Over the next few years, the bots continued operation, augmenting Section 0’s living operatives. Development continued, and Type-23s had a few minor upgrades; more powerful fusion plants, quicker processing power, more accurate weapons programming, and other small modifications. With the help of the Type-23s, the corruption was thinned and money reached those who needed it to stave off bankruptcy. Despite this, it took years for the Type-23s and other Section 0 operatives to completely root out all individuals responsible. As the 2570s began, production scaled back on the Type-23s, and fewer and fewer models were produced. A “dumbed down” version briefly entered military service, but was shot down because of limited use, enemy/friendly targeting problems, and high price. Despite this bit of falling out, the Type-23s remained at Section 0 for some time afterwards. ONI would occasionally make use of one to eliminate someone, but mostly they stayed in storage when they were not being upgraded. The leaders at Section 0 suspected a time when the Type-23s would be need again would come again eventually, so waited things out. The time came in the early 2600s. Insurrection, which had been going on for some time, was on the rise again, and ONI Section 0 did their part by eliminating traitors and potential traitors and security leaks with their Type-23s. The Type-23s came into even further use later on when SPARTAN-144 lessened his involvement with Section 0, and ONI removed their entire stockpile from storage. Section 0 also occasionally lended the Type-23s to other parts of ONI, a practice which continued until the 2640s, when the drone was retired. Flaws Despite it’s successes, the Type-23 had notable flaws. The most obvious was the price. At 4,360,000 cR, it was roughly the cost of 20 SPARTAN lasers or 80 M12 LRVs. In addition, the Type-23 had some programming problems in earlier units that made them unnecessarily violent and ruthless, preventing them from working well as a team, and creating a tendency to kill everything in their way, whether it was a target or not (though this was deemed collateral damage, and fixed for later models). Commentary from ONI Personnel “I work on “training” these things--programming them. Let me tell you, I would not want to run into one of these things in a dark alley while it’s on a mission.” - ONI Section 0 Software director “They’re scary to watch in action, let me tell you. They’ll run up to a door at a kilometer a minute, kick it in, drop the seven guys inside before they can blink, jump onto the balcony they were guarding and hit the target a kilometer off without changing weapons. Oh, and in complete silence.” - ONI Section 0 Controller “The Type-23 has impressed me with it’s abilities, and I conclude it is an excellent machine. Speed, stealth, skill, and of course, superior weaponry, all packed into a very tough and durable package.” - SPARTAN-144